1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high/low tire pressure signal device whereby a signal is produced in response to an abnormal pressure existing within a vehicle tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed a number of devices which have as their object the warning of vehicle low tire pressure. Such devices have utility as safety feature of automotive as well as aircraft landing wheels and in commercial as well as private vehicles. Such devices in the prior art have received poor commercial acceptance because of complexity, cost and lack of reliability.
Prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,450 and 3,710,314. Particular disadvantages of the first device are the unduly complicated resistor type switch that is used and the need of making a manual disconnect of system components before removing a wheel. The present invention overcomes both of these disadvantages as set forth below. The second device has discontinuous signal means such that tire pressure is indicated only when the car is in motion. The tire pressure signal is communicated through a striker device which is subjected to a blow with each wheel rotation. Severe and continuous shocks to the switch mechanism could be a source of diminished device life. The present invention has continuous signal means and is not subjected to continuous shocks.